A Walk on the WIld Side
by D. M. Evans
Summary: She can make him do the craziest things


A Walk on the Wild Side

Author – D M Evans

Disclaimer - I do not own them. I'm just playing with them. All rights belong to Bellsario et al

Rating – FRM

Pairing – Abby/McGee

Word Count – 1,451

Summary – She can make him do the craziest things

Author's note – written for springkink for the prompt **- NCIS: Abby/Tim: Dress up/costume: black lipstick. Sadly unbetaed.**

*** * ***

"Abby are you sure about this?" McGee fretted, sitting on the stool to her antique vanity.

"Timothy, what is the problem." She caught his chin, holding it tight.

"I look stupid."

"You dress up like an elf and you think this looks stupid?" Abby laughed. "Trust me, Timmy. You're going to look sexy."

McGee settled, letting her do up his eyes with guy-liner and a little black shadow. She matched it with ebony lipstick but he drew the line at nail polish and no amount of pouting would change his mind. McGee wiggled into the cotton pants Abby had bought for him. 'Bondage' straps hung on both legs from thigh to calf from skull clasps. He had to admit the spooky 'graveyard' angel with a sword surrounded by lightning T-shirt was really cool and he didn't even fuss when Abby clipped a silver metal collar around his neck. It i did /i look good.

While she finished decking herself out in a lacy black skirt and a Goth-fairy shirt, McGee admired his reflection, deciding he looked bad ass but he couldn't really let Abby know that. She'd want him to dress up like this more often and McGee didn't think it was really his style. Abby tugged on spider web lace gloves onto her hands then joined one of them with his. "Let's go, Timmy."

* * *

McGee hadn't realized the party she had talked him into was at an abandoned mortuary that one of her friends had just purchased. Inside, all the lights were red or black light. Candelabras decorated the tables that were strewn about what once had to be a viewing room, intermixing with a dizzying array of snacks. i Brain Damage /i, one of Abby's friend's bands played over the speakers and McGee wondered if they sounded worse in person than they did on their cd. If anyone else didn't care for them, he couldn't tell. The dancing spilled through the hallway into the other viewing room where coffins made for interesting obstacles.

Hoping the coffins were purchased for effect and not leftovers, Tim went to get what looked to be a real angels on horseback. He bit into the bacon-wrapped scallop, thinking Abby's friend had a lot of cash to splurge on the juicy delicacies. He handed a skewer to Abby who – after taking off her gloves - daintily picked off the bacon first then sucked in the scallop in a smooth motion that made McGee's eyes bulge. She made short work of her bacon, tossed the skewer and pulled on her gloves again.

"Let's dance, Timmy."

He didn't want to bring up that he had no idea how to dance to this sort of music. A quick critical survey of the other party-goers left McGee feeling safe that it didn't really matter. No one else could either. He let Abby drag him into the coffin room where they mostly just bounced around to the beat. Damn, Abby bounced i really /i well. Her collar that had multiple drapings of silver chains that swayed like waves over her breasts. It was enough to drive reason from his mind. Why did this amazing woman like him? McGee still had trouble leaving his girl-less school years behind. They haunted him like the worst poltergeist.

After several songs, sweat began to trickle into his eyes. Abby caught his wrist before he could scrub at them and smear his makeup. She pulled him out of the room into a quieter part of the mortuary. "It's cooler in here," she said.

McGee nodded, glancing around at the odd dark windows before realizing they were stained glass. They must be in what had been the chapel. He could see the lectern now and another coffin rested in front of it. The wood was a milky white that he could see even in the dim light. Abby drew him down toward the coffin. After staying at her place several times, coffins didn't really freak him out much any more. Of course, he was glad that he didn't know he was in a coffin that first time until i after /i the sex.

Resting her backside against the coffin, Abby put her arms around Tim's neck. Her lips brushed his softly at first then more demanding. McGee gave in to her easily, just like he usually did. It was easier that way, usually more pleasurable, too. Abby's tongue swirled through his mouth as her strong hands canted his head into a better angle for her.

Abby's hands roamed down his back and over the stiff cotton of his trousers as she squeezed his buttocks. Tim couldn't help the autonomic response to that touch, feeling himself hardening. Tim slid his hands up under Abby's skirt. The skin of her thighs felt so warm to his fingers. She moaned against his mouth, leaning back on the coffin, drawing him forward.

Just then his cell phone rang but they chose to ignore it as their hands explored. Tim was grateful he had a condom in his pocket but surely Abby wouldn't want to do it in an old chapel in a coffin in semi-public then again, maybe she would. His phone hadn't stopped ringing before Abby's started.

Her lips left his neck where they had been sucking at him. "Ignore them, Timmy. They'll go away."

McGee didn't have to be told twice. He slipped a finger inside her making a little 'come hither' motion leaving Abby squirming against him. Both phones began ringing again, and McGee's rang with different more urgent ring tones. The ones he had used for the rare times Gibbs figured out how to use his phone. They broke away from each other as if shocked apart. They fumbled for their phones, listening to their coworkers on the other ends, trying not to curse their luck.

Abby grabbed Tim's wrist, hauling him to the door. "Better strap in, Timmy. Kate said Gibbs wanted us there yesterday."

Once outside, McGee eyed her vintage hearse dubiously. "But can that old thing go that fast?"

"It has a V-8 under the hood, McGee." Her tone and reversion to using his surname told him that even if this wasn't going to be an all-nighter, the chances of getting sex tonight had gotten trounced by him insulting Abby's precious car. Now that he thought about it, if the phones hadn't rung, he'd probably be having sex in the back of this thing. That creeped him out while simultaneously thrilling him.

Abby drove only slightly less quickly than Gibbs, leaving Tim rather nauseated by the time they roared into headquarters' parking lot. Tony, Kate and Gibbs were waiting for them when they stepped off the elevator. Their eyes collectively widened. Tony's jaw dropped and that's when McGee realized they hadn't stopped to get out of their Goth-wear. Well, for i him /i to get out of it and now he was standing in front of everyone in bondage pants, make up and a dog collar. He could feel the flames leaping up his face.

"What the…i Probie/i!" Tony managed to get out before laughing.

"Sorry to ruin your evening," Kate said more apologetically but she looked closed to laughing, too.

"That's the job," Abby said, unbelievably still chirpy. "What's up, Gibbs?"

To his credit, Gibbs seemed completely recovered from the sight of one of his agents looking like a freak but McGee reasoned that he was used to it with Abby. "We have two dead Marines in Rock Hill Park. You'll be busy soon enough, Abby. Saddle up," Gibbs said, sailing past them, coffee in hand as he headed for the elevator. "McGee, go wash your face and change."

McGee's shoulders slumped. "No on is going to let me live this down, Abby."

"Never," Tony agreed, holding out his phone toward McGee. "I'll be sure your headstone has one of those little picture fittings." He snapped the camera phone. "And you have black lipstick smeared all over your face, probie. I wonder how i that /i happened." Tony glared at him then headed for the elevator.

"Well, I think you look…dangerous." Kate grinned at him, patting his shoulder.

"Abby," McGee whined, heading for the locker room.

"Cheer up, Timmy." She walked with him. "At least now Tony can't tease you any more about not having a love life."

Tim brightened. "Just don't hate me if I scar him with details."

Abby swatted him but Tim really didn't mind.


End file.
